The objective of this proposed work is to study the differences in the regulation of genetic information in normal and genetically altered lenses leading to cataract and other disorders. To characterize the molecular defects in information transfer, genetically deficient lens systems will be compared with their normal counterparts. In order to obtain sufficient amounts of genetic material, large-scale cell culture techniques are utilized. Molecular techniques dealing with the isolation and identification of genetic macromolecules have been generally employed to delineate the molecular defects at the translational and transcriptional level. Such studies will provide a unique opportunity to explore the molecular events underlying the genetic cataract and other lens disorders. The current goals are to establish the suspension cell culture condition and to employ molecular techniques to isolate and characterize genetic macromolecules from the lenses of normal and Nakano mouse strains. The biological roles of these macromolecules are being defined in a well-characterized translational and transcriptional system. The factor(s) effect the translation efficiency of mutant mRNA will be isolated and characterized. Their mechanism of action on the structure aspect of mRNA will also be investigated.